


Exactly What Greg Needed

by johnsredpants, MoonShineD, StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)



Series: Three's Good Company [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom Sherlock Holmes, Enemas, Explicit Consent, FoxKockSon, FoxLock, FoxSon, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Roleplay, Sensation Play, Sub Greg Lestrade, Switch John Watson, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsredpants/pseuds/johnsredpants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/StraightShooter
Summary: A piece of PWP roleplay smut, set in the same universe as others in this series, that has Greg begging for Sherlock to take over control for a threesome with John.CastJohn……….....…..JohnsRedPantsSherlock…………MoonShineDGreg…………...…MsLadySmith





	Exactly What Greg Needed

**Greg:**  
This had been a supremely shitty week.  The last case was the worst I'd seen in months; I was happy it was quick to solve.  But the DCI was being an arse, and I could do no right in his eyes.  I waited until he left for the weekend, and texted John.

 _Text to John_ \- I've had the shittiest week of the century.  Can I come by?

 **John:**  
_Text to Greg_ \- I've got beers in the fridge calling your name.

 **Sherlock:** _  
Text to John_ \- I'm right here. Who else texts you? -SH

 **John:**  
I chuckle and look over at Sherlock in his chair as Greg's reply text comes in. "As if you haven't already deduced it. You washed the sheets this morning, right?"

 **Greg:**  
_Text to John_ \- Fantastic.  Be there in 20.

I handed Donovan a stack of files.  "I'm going away for the weekend - not reachable.  See you Monday!" I fairly ran for the stairs before she could protest - I knew the DCI would end up making her work the weekend if he couldn't reach me - and went down to the garage.

20 minutes later, I pulled up in front of 221B.

 **Sherlock:**  
_Text to John_ – Isn’t that the housekeepers job? -SH

I hear a car door shut downstairs. Getting up and looking out the window, I see it's Greg. He looks a bit out of it...

 **Greg:**  
I walked in and hung my leather jacket in the hall.  I tromped tiredly up the stairs, and stopped in the doorway.  "OK, John, where is that beer?"

 **John:**  
I'd just popped the caps off two bottles in the kitchen when I heard Greg coming up the stairs. "Cheers mate" as I hand him his and we clink them together before pulling long swigs from them while holding eye contact. I head over to sit on the sofa and Greg follows me, kicking his shoes off as he goes.

 **Sherlock:  
** I turned towards Greg and notice how worn out he looks. I start to play a slow and quiet song on my violin and think about what I should do to help Greg let his problems go.

 **Greg:  
** I flopped onto the sofa with a groan, swinging my feet up into John's lap.  It felt good to finally be off my feet, and the cold beer felt great going down.  Sherlock's music was quiet, relaxing... helping me to clear my head.

 **John:  
** I set my beer on the coffee table after taking another swig from it. Even if he hadn't said so in his text, I could tell Greg was stressed out, so I pulled off his socks and started rubbing his feet. We had all become extremely comfortable with each other since that night in the pub, and surprisingly no one at the yard had caught on that it wasn't just Sherlock & I shagging each other's brains out.

"Tell us what you need Greg" I ask with a soft smile on my lips.

 **Sherlock:  
** "You look like crap Gregory".

John looks up at me with a sly smile because I only call our DI Gregory when I know it's time for him to go into sub space. I have proof I was right when I see Greg's body relax a bit more into the couch and John.

 **Greg:  
** I rested my head on the arm of the sofa, my eyes closed, as John massaged my feet.  "I feel worse than I look.  I'm tired of being told every decision I make is wrong… tired of being yelled at. I want to not be in charge.  No more decisions."  I opened my eyes and looked at John, then Sherlock.  "Please."

 **John:  
** "Well, you've certainly come to the right place" as I begin to slide up a leg of his trousers and gently rub at his calf. "Before we start though, do you need to use the loo or anything?" It was rare when Greg wanted to be this submissive, to let go, so I was eager to see this side of him again.

 **Sherlock:  
** I walk up to the couch and look down at my boys. "Greg as of right now you will do exactly as I say. You can say Red or Yellow if we need to stop or slow down but that is it. Do you agree?" Greg nods yes very quickly. "John, don't ask him questions. Take him to the loo and a shower. I want him washed up good and clean. I'll get the room ready". When neither of them moved quickly enough for me, I growl at them a bit. "Now!"

 **Greg:  
** I winced a little at Sherlock's tone, but quietly followed John to the loo and stripped while he turned on the shower and set the water temperature.  When the water was how he wanted it, I let him pull me under the spray.

 **John:  
** I pulled my shirt and vest off quickly as Greg stepped in the shower. Using the detachable sprayer, I spent a couple minutes working it over his head and upper torso before placing back in its holder to let it continue spraying on his stomach. I knew what form our adventures were likely to take tonight, so I wanted to make sure Greg was clean not only on the outside, but inside as well, so I uncoiled the extra hose draped to the side in the shower and screwed on the metal enema attachment that I had used on myself and sterilized just a couple of hours ago. I squeezed a dollop of K-Y onto my fingers, smeared them quickly over Greg’s hole, and adjusted the shower settings to allow water to flow thru the hose. Greg held still with eyes closed as I slid the nozzle inside him and made quick work of this clinical side to our preparations. Once I was sure he would pass Sherlock’s inspection, I grabbed my simple all-in-one shampoo and shower gel and massaged some into his scalp before I worked the bubbles down his back and shoulders to his firm arse. Without a word of direction from me, he turned around so I could wash over his chest. As I neared his groin I noticed his cock began to become interested in my ministrations so I spent a few extra seconds soaping it up before moving down his legs. He turned again to face the shower spray and I worked my way back up his legs and slid my slick soapy left hand between his thighs to cup his balls before I pulled back keeping upward pressure to get between his arse cheeks. That movement roused a soft groan from his lips that went straight to my cock. I grabbed the shower head again with my right hand and rinsed him off while sliding my left hand over his skin. Once satisfied that he was clean and already much calmer than when he first walked in our door, I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around him as he stepped out of the shower.

 **Sherlock:  
** I pulled Greg's toy bag out of the closet and started setting up the things I'd need. We each had our own bags with our preferred novelties. Gregory’s bag had a blindfold, small vibrator, tickler, and a few other sensory items. He is one of those people that feels things intensely even though he hides that fact. He had enough pain. He needed pleasure as much John and I needed to give it to him.

 I adjusted the restraints to his height.

Hearing the water turn off, I quickly changed into a robe and silk pants.

 **Greg:  
** Clean, dry, and with a soft, fluffy white towel wrapped around my waist, I let John lead me into the bedroom, and sit me on the edge of the bed, my eyes down.  I was rarely this submissive, but giving control - of everything - to someone else was amazingly relaxing.

 **John:  
** After a quick nod from Sherlock that I should proceed, and taking my trousers off but staying in my favorite red boxer briefs, I nudge up Greg's chin with a light finger and bend down to kiss his right temple. And then I kiss his now closed right eyelid. And then the tip of his nose which earns me a quick smile. Placing my left hand along his jaw I slide my thumb across his lips before softly pressing my mouth against his. Greg draws in a deep breath through his nose before I pull away and he exhales through his open lips.

I reach down and untuck the towel at his waist and nudge his knee with mine. He follows my unspoken direction and lifts himself back into the center of the bed faced up, limbs splayed out towards the restraints at each corner. I pull the towel off the bed and place it on the dresser behind me before I step around to the foot of the bed and place his ankles in the leather buckles lined with lambs-wool. I can feel Sherlock behind me watching silently without looking at him. I can almost hear a slight increase in his breathing rate as I move up to the far side of the bed and do up the restraint on Greg's right wrist. As I turn back to walk to the other side of the bed I bend down a bit to slide my hand down his chest and stomach, over his right hip, and down his leg. I look up as I round the foot of the bed to see Sherlock watching intently with a slight smirk on his lips, one arm across his chest, and the other bent up and running a finger over his lips. I sit on the edge of the bed and lean down to kiss Greg with more depth as I fasten the last restraint.

 **Sherlock:  
** "That's enough John." I can't allow myself to get too worked up watching my two favorite people kiss. Maybe another time I'll have them kiss while I jack off and spray them with my cum. Tonight however is not that night.

Walking towards Greg I show him the black silk sash we use as his blindfold. I've already misted some sandalwood on it. "Were going to play a game my pet. Myself and John are going to touch you and you are going to tell us who's doing the touching." I tie the sash on to him. "Each right answer makes us explore you further. Tell us who it is when the movement stops. Ready? Good. Let's begin.”

John gets off the bed so Greg won't know who it is by which side it's on.

I sneak up to his side and trail my fingers down his chest, stopping just at his belly button.

 **Greg:  
** I shiver as Sherlock ties the blindfold in place, the faint scent of sandalwood filling my nostrils.  The feeling of having control stripped away, bit by bit, was something I had grown to appreciate.

I felt fingertips drag slowly down my body.  I smiled a little.  "Sherlock." I replied.  I'd recognize those soft, graceful fingertips anywhere.

 **John:  
** Reaching into Greg’s bag, I pull out the long black feather plume from it and stroke my hand up its length to the tip before I move back next to the bed. I start by touching the end of the feather to Greg’s right ankle, which he jumps a bit at, before I wiggle it up the length of the inside of his leg and stopping just before it touches his balls. Greg lifts his hips as I neared, his cock visibly growing and hardening, and drops his hips back down when I stop, letting out a frustrated huff.

 **Greg:**  
Blind, I really wasn't sure who had the feather, but since the stroke of it started so quickly after Sherlock's fingers left me, I thought I'd make a guess.  "John."

 **Sherlock:  
** I kiss John as he backs away from Greg. Going to the bed I card my fingers through Greg's hair. Very close to his ear, I whisper, "good job pet. You figured that out quickly. I'm proud of you". I kiss him deeply, exploring his mouth with my tongue while scratching at his scalp.

I beckon to John to hand me the warming lube and come near me. He brings it over and I put a dab in Greg's left nipple and suck on his right.

"Sherlock!" Greg whispers. I step away to his feet and tickle the bottom of it. "Still Sherlock", he giggles.

I gesture to John to walk over and stand next me back at the top of the bed but not touch him. Leaning down to blow on his now wet nipples he starts to squirm deliciously.

 **John:**  
I kneel down and breath into Greg's upturned but open left hand and he spreads out his fingers. I kiss at the meat of his thumb before licking up his index finger and pulling it along with the middle finger into my mouth. Swirling my tongue around his fingers, Greg groans and I see his cock flex in response. I suck at them a moment more before pulling away and giving a small kiss to his fingertips.

 **Greg:  
** The tongue along my fingers feels so gentle.  "John" I whisper.

 **Sherlock:  
** Greg has relaxed a bit. "My pet are you ready for your sash to come off?" He shakes his head no. "Good job kit. Good of you to tell us what you need. We're going to change the game a bit." I motion to John to sit on the bed next to him to him. "Kiss him John while I undo his legs."

 **John:**  
All of the attentions on Greg, and seeing Sherlock be so good to him, has my cock aching to be released from confinement, but I know until Sherlock strips off his bottoms I need to leave my pants on. My cock is slowly trying to escape through the fronts though. I sit as directed by Sherlock with one leg pulled up next to Greg and lean down to nip at his ear before moving to kiss him. An immediately deep and hungry kiss, our tongues rolling over each other’s, breathing hard through our noses. I slide my left hand up behind his head, and carding my fingers through his hair, I give a good tug and Greg growls into our kiss.

 **Greg:  
** John's fingers in my hair make me forget the restraints on my wrists for just a moment, and I start to move my hands toward his head, only to be stopped short.  I groan in frustration, but relax my arms again.  I feel Sherlock loosening and opening the ankle cuffs, and I flex my feet a little.

 **Sherlock:  
** Tapping Greg's ankle "Put your feet flat on the bed Kit. John, take off your boxers and get back up on the bed." Greg moves slowly while John goes so fast he's already back on the bed. I push Greg's knees out a little and kneel between them. "John, I want you to suck him off while I open him up. Kit, you will tell me exactly what you're feeling. Got it? Good."

 **John:  
** Happy to be free from my pants I quickly pull them off, and I give myself a couple quick tugs while I climb back into position turning the other direction. I start with a nuzzle into Greg’s belly button before I move my head over his now dripping cock, I look up and lock eyes with Sherlock and dip my tongue into the bit of precum puddled on his stomach, swallowing it and smacking my lips. Moving down, I nuzzle into Greg’s balls still holding Sherlock’s gaze, and lick an excruciatingly slow stripe up from them to the tip of his cock using the flat of my tongue. His hips lift and his cock flexes up so I easily pull the head into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it, and then gradually working more and more of him into my mouth, keeping my tongue moving as I continue eye-fucking Sherlock.

 **Greg:  
** "Fuck, John, your mouth..." I moaned, arching my back, screwing my head back into the pillows.  I desperately want to thrust my hips up, deeper into John's mouth, but I hold still, feeling Sherlock's hand resting lightly on my hip.

 **Sherlock:  
** My lube slicked fingers rub from his perineum to his hole and back a few times. He's starting to buck his hips, pull on his wrist restraints, and gasps. "Looks like kit has finally stopped thinking."

My free hand lifts Johns chin up. His chin is covered in a mix of saliva and pre-come. I lick his chin before I bite my Doctors bottom lip. "You’ve been good too Captain. Listening so well. Time you get a treat. Go straddle Greg so he can suck you off while I prepare him.” I disrobe and stroke myself as they get into position.

 **Greg:  
** I whimper as I feel John's warm mouth leave my cock.  I feel him move up my body, and then the warm, soft skin of his head brushes against my lips.  I open my mouth and take him in hungrily, moaning as I do.

 **John:  
** I watch as Sherlock drops his robe to the floor and pulls off his silk pajama bottoms, hungry to taste him but with directions to let Greg taste me, I gladly turn on the bed and straddle his chest. I stroke my cock once looking down at Greg licking his eager lips and still bindfolded… what a sight. I push my hips forward and reach up with my right hand to steady myself on the headboard while my left hand paints Greg’s lips with my precum and his tongue begins to reach out licking at my cock. Greg moans and I tilt forward a bit more pushing into his hungry mouth.

 **Sherlock:  
** No longer able to just watch, I left my hips up a bit and align my cock to Greg's. Holding them both together I tell John to suck both of us. He takes turns with one head then the other as I stroke both our shafts with my hand. "Slow down a bit. We need to make sure our kit doesn't come too soon." John switches to long wet licks rotating with putting the tip of his tongue in the slit pulling out the precum.

 **John:  
** I reluctantly back out of Greg’s mouth and climb back down to suck at his and Sherlock’s cocks. God I love when Sherlock gets like this, demanding but in a way that shows how much he cares about us. His deduction skills put to their second best use when he knows what we want or need even before we do. I switch to just licking them up and down, lapping up every drop of precum offered while I look up into Sherlock’s eyes and lazily stroked my cock to keep it ready for what I hoped was in store for us soon.

 **Greg:  
** I moaned as John's tongue lapped at my cock, barely registering as Sherlock moved away and I felt the bed shift beside me.  A second tongue - Sherlock's - started licking up the opposite side of my cock, and the two dueled against each other.  I arched my back, gasping and trembling at the sensations.  There was nothing else right now... this was exactly what I needed.

 **Sherlock:  
** John may be brilliant with his hands but they are nothing compared to his mouth. He wraps his tongue around the head of Greg's dick and lets the saliva drip down his shaft while I lick up it from balls to tip. Greg's moaning spurs me on. I know he's almost to sub space... Just a few more little pushes.

"Greg?" Not getting an answer I use my height to lean up to his ear but keep my hand on his balls. "Greg?" This time I hear a small hmm. "I don't want you to come til I tell you to. Can you wait for me kit or do you need help?"

 **Greg:  
** Sherlock's soft voice in my ear brings me back into focus for a moment, and I answer him. "No... I can't..." I say quietly, a tremble in my voice.

 **John:  
** When Sherlock pulls away I lick my way up Greg's chest, snaking up his nick to nibble at his ear and almost whisper, "Your honesty will be so fucking well rewarded," before I dive in with a deep wet kiss. Our silver fox loves kissing and he never disappoints in using his talented mouth, even when he is as blissed out as he is right now.

 **Sherlock:  
** "John, you look so beautiful. That plump arse so trustingly on display for me." I put the now lubed line ring next to Greg's hip as I get in the bed behind John. Trailing my nails down his spine I can feel him tremble a bit. I smack his ass twice in quick succession. I can't help but rub my leaking cock between his cheeks a few times before I smack it again and shuffle over to be between Greg's legs.

 **John:  
** I groan into Greg's mouth at Sherlock's attention to my ass. I know tonight isn't about me, but dammit, I now really want to feel his long fingers prep my hole...feel his cock dive deep within me. I lift up and twist around to grab at Sherlock's ass as he maneuvers between Greg's legs again without really thinking about that action.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Captain! Stop that. You'll get yours in due time." Growling at John I tell him, "unless you want to be demoted to Private you will do as I say. Got it?"

 **John:  
** "Sir, yes sir" I reply with a smirk and drop back down to rub at Greg's sides and belly while Sherlock tends to Greg's cock ring.

 **Greg:  
** I heard the little exchange between them, and smiled a little.  Then John started running his fingertips, feather-light, over me, returning my focus to his hands.  I whimper as I feel Sherlock slipping my cock ring into place.

 **Sherlock:  
** "I don't think you are sorry John, but you will be. Take off Greg's blindfold so he can watch you touch yourself while I truss him up." Greg had used this type of ring before and it seemed to be his preferred choice. I slipped one loop around the base of his shaft and was able to separate his balls from each other before cinching it up. I made it a bit too tight but not enough to hurt. It was about him feeling good tonight. Feeling wanted, cherished, and needed.

Now it was time for me to start prepping him for anal and this is almost always the part where his nerves get to him. "It's ok kit. We're gonna make you feel good. No more questions, no more decisions. Just you, John, and myself." I looked into his eyes and let down my wall enough so he could see how much I wanted to be what he needed. John must have seen something as well because he gave me that smile he only uses for Greg or myself. I pull our DI down to the edge of the bed but am stopped by the wrist restraints. Seeing my intention, John quickly unfastens the bondage bracelets. I am now able to pull him down til the edge of his arse is on the edge of the mattress.

 **John:  
** I stand next to the bed after releasing Greg's wrist restraints, one knee resting up on the edge of the bed, while I begin stroking myself. I'm just out of reach of Greg's arms, not that he really tries reaching towards me anyway, with his hands clenching and pulling at the sheets near my knee. Slowly stroking my cock with my left hand, I reach down with my right to gently tug at my balls a bit before sliding my fingers back to press on my perineum. Greg's eyes are drifting between watching my hands and looking into my eyes, but also slowly blinking as Sherlock reaches deeper and stretches him open. I lick my lips when Greg's focus is on my face, "God you are gorgeous like this."

 **Greg:**  
I lowered my arms after John unbuckled the restraints, my fingers twisting into the sheets at my sides. I tensed up a little when Sherlock's finger brushed my entrance - I always did - so he spoke to me softly, reassuringly, and I relaxed as he pressed his finger in, stretching me, preparing me for more.

 

I looked up at John, standing at the edge of the bed, slowly and deliberately stoking his cock just out of my reach.  My mouth watered at the sight.  I desperately wanted to wrap my lips around that beautiful prick.  I licked my lips at the thought, then our eyes met.

 **Sherlock:  
** Removing my fingers from his sphincter I kneel on the floor and put Greg's legs over my shoulders and push them up a bit when I reposition my head to wear my fingers just were. The shocked sound and tensing up of his body lets me know he has never been rimmed before. The moment the tip of my tongue touches his hole he starts moaning. I pull back briefly to make eye contact with him and can see his needy expression. "Soldier, maybe you should find a way to quiet our excited fox down a bit. I suggest putting your dick in his mouth." John rolls his eyes at my -suggestion- but I see his grin.

I lift Greg's thighs up with my hands to tilt his pelvis a bit. I do a few small kitten licks of his asshole before I push my tongue in to his barely relaxed channel.

 **John:  
** Feeling Sherlock shift I look over just as he starts licking at Greg's arse and my mouth drops open a bit with a small groan escaping out. I climb back on the bed and straddle Greg's head facing towards Sherlock, not wanting to miss this show. I drop down to rest my hands to either side of Greg's hips as his hands grip at my thighs and his mouth takes in as much of my cock in as he can. I'm beginning to wonder if I might want a cock ring as well tonight.

 **Greg:  
** I was so focused on John slowing stroking himself, that the feel of Sherlock's tongue flicking across my arsehole made me tense up and jump.  His hands gently stroked my thighs, encouraging me to relax.  I took a deep breath, and allowed myself to feel, to get lost in it as his tongue resumed lightly licking, and then pushing inside. 

John smiled at me, and like he heard me begging for it, he positioned his hips above me and lowered his prick into my waiting mouth.  My hands ran along his thighs, guiding his hips as he thrust into my mouth - just reaching the back of my throat the first few times, then taking him all the way in.  My moans were silenced, and replaced by John's.

 **Sherlock:  
** The sight of these two gorgeous men was as intoxicating as the sounds they were making. I repositioned Greg's feet back on to the bed. His hips spread wide and his cock leaking despite the ring, he was completely given over to sensation. Watching him pull Johns hips hard enough into his that he was gagging on the soldier’s dick I was unable to stop myself from standing and grabbing John's hair to lead his lips to mine. I explored every inch of his mouth with my tongue. I bit down on his bottom lip at the same time as I thrust two fingers into our DI. Greg had been loosened by my earlier actions and his channel had become greedy, sucking my fingers in quickly. I pulled my hand out and reinserted three fingers. Using my grip on John's hair, I tugged down hard so he is forced to lift his chin up, and attacked his neck with my teeth.

 **John:  
** Between Greg deep-throating me, Sherlock pulling me down for a hot-as-fuck kiss, and tasting Greg's arse on Sherlock's tongue, I had to pull my hips away from Greg before it became too late.  I reach down squeezing tight at the base of my cock until the moment passes, panting as Sherlock bites at my neck.

 **Sherlock:  
** I flexed my fingers enough to start a gentle assault on Greg's prostate. "John, you stopped yourself. I'm very proud of you. You were a good boy. Good boys get rewards. Do you want to know what your reward is?" John was nodding vigorously while still clutching down to stave off his orgasm. Greg was looking up at us. "Good boys get to choose how they fuck good little pets."

 **Greg:  
** Sherlock's fingers are driving me mad, as he relentlessly strokes my prostate.  "Fuck me, PLEASE," I cry out desperately.  My hips thrust against Sherlock's fingers, and I reach out to grab John's thigh, trying bring his cock back to my hungry mouth.  It's like every fibre of my being is vibrating with need.

 **John:  
** I slide off the bed to move down to the foot of it, grazing my hands down Greg's chest and stomach as I go and he arches his back up into my touch. Sherlock squeezes my right arse cheek as we trade positions and I slide my hands up Greg ankles and back down his thighs to give him a small jerk even further out on the edge of the bed. This causes his feet to fall off it, so I push back on his thighs lifting his hips up. I keep hold of one thigh with my right hand as my left slides my prick up and down the crack of Greg's arse, pausing to tease at his now slightly gaping hole. "Remember to use yellow and red Greg. I don't want to hurt you" I remind him.

 **Sherlock:  
** I stroke up and down Greg's shaft with a loose fist and kiss John as he comes to switch positions with me. After the kiss I slide behind my soldier, reaching around him and scratching down his abdomen and biting down on his neck. Greg is looking at us with a calmness he didn't have when he first showed up tonight.

Giving my soldier one last smack on his ass I stalk up to the head of the bed. Sitting behind Greg's head I feed him my dick to him at the same pace John starts to enter him.

 **Greg:**  
My eyes met John's and nodded - I trusted him, but it was good to know I could slow him down or stop him if I needed to.  I'd noticed how much thicker than Sherlock he was when I was deep-throating him earlier.

Sherlock pressed his cock to my lips, and I opened my mouth hungrily to accept it.  At that moment, John pressed into my arse, slowly.  Sherlock had done a good job, stretching and relaxing the muscles, but I was still surprised at John's size.  I must have tensed up a bit, because John held still for a moment, his hand stroking my stomach softly.  After a moment, I reached down and touched his hip, encouraging him to move again.

 **John:  
** Taking my time, both to tease Greg even more, but also to prolong things for myself, I slowly get the tip of my now raging hard cock in his arse when I feel him tense up. Still holding him up by pushing on a thigh with my right hand, I rub my left hand over his belly. But once I feel his hand at my hip encouraging me to keep going, I move my left hand to barely graze over his now red cock, and then let the backs of my fingernails slowly drag back up to just before his glans where I give it light squeeze. This gets a loud groan to escape around Sherlock's prick as Greg huffs through his nose.

I push in a little further into Greg's tight arse, pausing for second or two, and then pulling out just a slight amount before pushing in even further. I keep at this pattern until I'm fully seated within him. Taking a deep breath, flexing my pelvic muscles so that I can tell even Greg feels the movement, I then stop and wait for him to beg again.

 **Sherlock:  
** I follow the same movements as John as I feed my penis into Greg's mouth. Pulling out incrementally each time John does and pushing back in a bit farther. Greg has lost his ability to give me a proper blow job due to stimulation over load. The head of my dick hits the back if his throat which causes him to swallow a bit. I prefer this so that I can fuck his loose hole when John is done with it. "Good kit. Such a good job. Let go. Relax." I force my long dick a bit further down his throat every time John pulls out. We have a perfect rhythm that keeps Greg stuffed with at least one of us at any time.

His arms have fallen to his sides as his hands clinch the sheets. I take turns pinching both his nipples while staring at John fucking him open deliciously slowly.

 **Greg:**  
Gradually, John's cock filled me - I could feel every heartbeat, every twitch of his cock in me.  I groaned and pushed Sherlock's hip up, pulling his cock out of my throat.  "Fuck me, John!" I snapped, my voice gravelly from letting the two of them fuck my throat.  "I need it!" I tried to flex my hips to get him to move, but not having any leverage to do it effectively.  I groaned in frustration.

 **John:  
** I give Greg a smirk as he glares at me, begging for me to move, and then I slide about half way out before easing back in again. Biting my lower lip, I look up at Sherlock as he also nibbling at the side of his lower lip watching my cock disappear inside Greg. I pull back out again, leaving only my tip inside him, before I slide back in again at a medium pace. I give Greg's balls a few light taps with the back of my hand before I give his glans another light squeeze and slide my hand tightly down his straining cock, all while I continue to push in and out of him several more times. Not wanting to get too close to my own edge, I pull out completely and let Greg's legs fall to the floor. "Your turn" as I nod to Sherlock and bend over to give Greg's cock a couple good licks causing him to shudder and squirm.

 **Sherlock:**  
I get off Greg and bend down to kiss him thoroughly. When I rub my hand across his chest I can feel him vibrate gently. I reach for the long thick plug I had prepped earlier and hand it to John. Once he has a hold of it I grab him to me and rub our cocks together. The lube and saliva making it wet and easy. I put my hands on his ass and pull his cheeks a part a bit. I run one of my long fingers over his opening and tap it gently a few times.

"I've prepared your second favorite toy. Why don't you see if our first favorite will prepare you for it."

I tap John's ass and send him to the head of the bed.

"Turn over Gregory. I want another taste of your ass now that John has opened you up so much more".

 **Greg:**  
I sit up with a groan, and move up on the bed a bit, turning over and settling with my knees under me, as John moves in front of me.  I drape one of his legs over my shoulder, nipping at his inner thigh, as he pours some lube onto my fingers.

 **John:  
** The sensation of the cool lube runs an excited shiver through me as Greg begins to work one finger inside me. I slowly stroke my cock and watch Greg make faces that start with concentration one second, but then his eyes roll back into his head and his mouth falls open as Sherlock works some magic behind him that I can't see as he begins adding a second finger. He barely brushes my prostate a couple times causing me to lift my hips in reaction and triggering a sly smile from his lips. A third finger is added and I groan in the pleasure of being stretched. I move my hand holding the uniquely shaped black silicon plug down for Greg to take, whining as he removes his fingers, but he makes quick work of sliding it inside me. He gives it a couple pulls and twists before he stops playing with it and drops his head down to the mattress, moaning loudly, as Sherlock's ministrations distract him.

 **Sherlock:**  
I watch intently as Gregory preps John. I pour some massage oil on the lower part of Greg's back and watch it flow gently down his ass.  I knead his firm globes as I slide my dick between his cheeks. I alternate watching the tip of my dick peek in and out from the top where I've pushed his glutes together with the look of bliss on John's face.

John was still a bit stretched out from when I fucked him over the table this morning so Greg was able to make quick work of it and put the plug inside of him. Using the remote control I put the toy on its lowest setting.

 **John:  
** "Hnnngg....jesus christ, Sherlock!" I shout, panting. "I don't have a ring on like Greg here...turn... it... off... please," begging and writhing around while I squeeze the base of my cock.

 **Sherlock:**  
I turn it up for a second before hitting the off button.

 **John:  
** I shout and then drop to panting as Sherlock turns off the vibrations. "You bastard."

 **Greg:**  
Seeing and hearing John's reaction to the vibrator, I chuckle a little.  Sherlock can be a right bastard when he wants to be, and he always loves seeing John squirm. 

I moan as Sherlock's hand over my well-oiled ass cheeks, his dick sliding deliciously between them.   God, I want him to fuck me senseless.  "Please... please... please..." I murmur, shaking with need before I begin sucking on John’s cock hungry for anything. Hungry for just more.

 **Sherlock:**  
I spread his cheeks widely and watch the tip of my cock pop in and out of Greg's hole. Using The Voice that both my boys love I ask Greg, "You want me to do what, my little fox? Fuck you? Feed my dick into your tight ass? Push your head down til you choke on John's cock? I know you can beg better than that."

John has his head thrown back in his almost-there look. "John. Don't. You. DARE. FUCKING. COME. Right now."

 **John:  
** Greg is relentless and a bit rougher than normal as he noisily sucks on my cock before Sherlock sees me getting too close and barks at us. I quickly slide back and up out of Greg's reach. Taking a deep breathe through my nose, I clench down to push back from my ever closer edge. Once I'm sure I won't cum, I reach my arms up to hold the headboard and watch as Sherlock fucks into Greg, hoping he lets me finish in there soon.

 **Greg:  
** When John pulls away, I whine plaintively.  I feel so empty - I need them to fill me.  "Please, Sherlock," I beg, "Fuck me... fuck me hard... I need it... please..."

 **Sherlock:**  
"Good boy. Good pet. Both of you." I look John in the eye and grab Greg's hips hard enough to bruise and thrust into him as deep as possible. "You want to come John? You've been so good to Greg I think I'll let you come in his ass." Smacking Greg's ass I stand up and walk away a few steps so John has room to slide between us.

 **Greg:  
** "Please, John... fill me with your cum... please..." I whimper breathlessly.

 **John:  
** I practically jump off the bed and teleport myself to be back behind Greg's lovely arse. It's literally dripping lube and the oil Sherlock added down his thighs. I rub my hands up his thighs smearing the mess over his cheeks while I let my cock teasingly nudge at his hole, sliding down to push against his now tight balls. He groans and attempts to grind back against me so I dip down and give a good bite to his left arse cheek causing him to yelp at the pain. I rub my oil cover hands over my cock a moment before I grasp at Greg's hips and quickly thrust into him. I pause there for a second as Greg catches his breathe, before I slide out and snap my hips back into him, over and over. Greg is just making the most lewd moans, crying out words of nonsense, and I feel him pushing back onto me just as hard as I'm pushing into him. The sound of my balls hitting his are an increasing speed metronome. Just as I think I can't take much more, Sherlock turns on the vibrations for my plug to their highest setting and I instantly come so deep in Greg's ass that he'll likely be tasting me when he burps next.

 **Sherlock:**  
After I turned off the vibrations on his plug, I turn John around and kiss him thoroughly. Before Greg has a chance to respond I turn to him and fill his ass with my dick. The slip and slide of the lube, oil, and John's cum makes for a loud squelchy sounding fuck.

 **John:  
** I stand behind Sherlock catching my breath, but sliding my still oily hands over his ass, teasing at his hole as he fucks into Greg. After giving a bite to Sherlock's shoulder and unable to stand up much longer, I move over to sit next to Greg on the bed, running my hands over his torso, teasing at his nipples, purposely avoiding touching his cock, and waiting for Sherlock to give me a signal that I should release Greg's ring.

 **Greg:  
** My mind has gone completely blank.  There is nothing but Sherlock relentlessly pounding my ass, contrasted with John's hands, gently stoking me.  My cock is leaking precum, straining for release against the cock ring.  "Ungh... John... Sherlock... please... the ring... take it off..." I beg. "I need to cum..."

 **Sherlock:  
** I crawl in even closer behind Greg's. Grabbing him by the shoulder I pull him upright. John moves til he's right in front of Greg so he can release the ring at my command. With my hands now on his hips I yank him back hard until he is sitting on my thighs. I bounce him hard and fast. I nod briefly and he releases the ring.

 **John:  
** Being careful to not otherwise touch Greg's now bouncing and rock hard cock, I reach under him and pull on the release toggle that immediately lets out the slack.

 **Sherlock:  
** I bite down hard on Greg's shoulder as he cums so hard he sprays John with his jizz. His channel squeezes me so tight John’s cum and the lube are pushed out as I thrust in a few more time before I climax.

 **Greg:  
** As soon as John released the ring, I threw back my head onto Sherlock's shoulder and howl as I cum without so much as a stroke. I'm only dimly aware of Sherlock's final thrust as he cums in my ass, or of the blissed-out look on John's face as he wipes my cum from his chin.  The room falls silent, except for our heavy breathing.

 **John:  
** I run a finger thru Greg’s cum that landed on my chin and suck it off my finger while I reach down to finally pull the plug out of my arse, tossing it onto the towel from Greg’s shower earlier. I reach up to take Greg under his arms and gently pull him down and onto his side, stroking my hands over his back and kissing his face as he twitches in aftershocks.

 **Sherlock:  
** John kisses Greg sweetly and lays him down on the bed. I go to the loo to grab warm washcloths to wipe us down with. I gently wipe around Greg's well used hole and grin when he shudders another time. John has already cleaned up and thrown the flannel to the rest of the things now strewn around the floor.

 **Greg:  
** I'm still floating when John lays me down beside him, kissing me gently, and Sherlock cleans me up.  I am totally, thoroughly relaxed to the core.  A smile plays on my lips.

 **John:  
** "It's a good thing Ms. Hudson was out for her book club this afternoon" I giggle as I lay down drowsy and nuzzle into Greg's shoulder.

 **Sherlock:  
** I lay down behind John so I can look at Greg as he relaxes into sleep. "You know, John," I whisper so I don't wake Greg, "I could easily arrange an accident at Greg's flat. Nothing major but enough that he can't stay there..."

 **Greg:  
** "If I lived here, Sherlock, we'd never leave the bedroom.  Ever." I smiled sleepily.

 **John:  
** "Not that I see a problem with this, but the criminals of London would cheer in our reclusiveness" I chuckle.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Not unless you got a case over an 8. Besides John makes the best tea."

 **Greg:  
** "I would never get cases... I'd be too busy shagging you two.  Pretty sure even the Yard could figure it out."  I say with a grin, reaching over John to stroke Sherlock's side.

"I think we work best like this - a little weekend reset as needed, hm?"

 **Sherlock:  
** "Everyone at the Yard is stupid". Feeling John elbow me in the ribs I correct my statement, "everyone but you. Jawn, make him stay."

 **John:  
** "Shhh... time for sleep, Sherlock. He's not going anywhere tonight."

 **Greg:  
** "Mmm hmm.  Not going anywhere til Monday morning.  Gotta find you a case, right?"  I smile at the two of them, twining my fingers into both of their hands together. 

"Thank you. This is exactly what I needed."

 **Sherlock:  
** "Hmm. Yeah. Of course." I fall asleep thinking of exactly which experiment I've been wanting to do that will make Greg's flat impossible to live in. They'll be made for a bit but they'll forgive me when they see the geniusness of my plan. Initiate Operation: Moving DI.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to kudos, comment, and subscribe if you want to see more! And we'll happily take requests/prompts/suggestions for future works in this series :)


End file.
